GrayFox8983
Domain History MAKE YOUR PAGE GRAYSOXORZ <---- I love creamy <3 GrayFox8983 has just recently joined Brawl Domain but has not been too active until recently, due to some conflicts arising around BFC he joined Brawl Domain due to the suggestion made by creamy for more competetion and just a change in people, and so on. He hasn't brawled many people on the domain except for: Creamy423 (who he met on BFC), Kagato, WolfWood, Edogg (who's on BFC too), Ivan, Jon, and that's just a few people he has brawled and he hopes to brawl more in the future. Darklink was here~ Real Life GrayFox8983's real name is David, some call him Dave, others call him Gray, but anyway he was born premature (3 months early) and he was 2 pounds 6 ounces and born with Mild Cerebral Palsy. He was almost born blind, and almost couldn't walk at all, but by miracle he only has a mild case of it. He likes going bowling and sometimes going to the movies, he plays basketball and also runs outside to stay in shape. He likes working out and doing physical excercises to keep fit. He resides in Lake Charles, Louisiana, and was born in Harrisburg, PA. He dreams of making music one day, to change the way music is today. He writes poetry and plans making a career out of rap music, but most of the time he hangs out online with friends playing Super Smash Bros. and his PS3. the album he's planning on releasing to start his career is "The Undiscovered Talent" which will be his first mixtape when he gets studio time. "The Undiscovered Talent" name came from Dave not being well known nationally but has a lot of skill and deep lyrics when writing. He's a christian and has a strong belief in God and accepts Jesus as his Lord and Savior. He enjoys reading the Bible and discussing God and stands for what he believes when he sees fit. Facts *GrayFox8983 has been writing poetry/lyrics for 7 years since he was 13 *GrayFox came from Metal Gear Solid who was a cyborg ninja that was resurrected after the fall of Zanzibar (in Metal Gear Solid). *GrayFox is related Mark Twain. *he almost had his achilles tendon cut off when he was born. *he got his tonsils removed when he was 4 years old. *the number 8-9-83 is the birthdate of his brother chad who died 2 days later because a piece of his heart was missing. *has a brother who is 4 years older than him. *GrayFox8983 didn't main anyone in SSB or SSBM, but in SSBB he mains Pit and secondaries Link. *he's never played a LoZ game. (but is currently making up for that by playing LoZ TP) *he's a huge Metal Gear Solid fan and has owned and beat every one to come out. *when he makes his CD and makes a lot of money off of it, he doesn't plan to become rich, but if he does he wishes to help people out by giving money to charaties. *he started rapping in 6th grade and then later got a slap of reality, and started writing about his life instead of things he didn't have. *his Pit interacts with Creamy's DarkLink, and even if they argue and fight creamy and gray know they love each other like brothers. *once used Snake but then dropped him after trying Pit out, and ever since has worked hard to get Pit where he's at today. using this quote he made to describe his Pit saying he's a "Pro by Fame, Legend by Struggle." ''his Pit is pro because he's known by most, and a Legend because of all he's been through, the struggle of this young angel is what makes him very good and he is well known as the "Green Pit of Passion"'' he started out weak losing many fights but in time has become a strong and very clutch fighter. *He recently picked up Link while playing offline because Link is a fun character to use though his Link is young, he's got a great start being by his Pit's side. *He has just given his Pit and Link names Merric - Pit, and Edward - Link, Edward has been given the alias ''"The Blue Link of Courage" ''due to his massive heart, he's physically strong but is easily angered. Merric is 14 and Edward is 15 these two young heroes will fight to reach the top at any cost.... Merric having more battle experience than Edward, has done so much as to aid this hyrulian warrior with advice on staying strong and showing the smash community what he is capable of no matter who stands in his way. Category:Brawlers